Fighter
by brokenteapots
Summary: Hermione is caught up in a troubled relationship with Draco. She soon realises that all his hurtful words have turned her into the fighter she is now. Songfic : Fighter - Christina Aguilera    Rated M to be safe


"Mione, wait up, Wait!... FOR FUCK SAKE SLOW DOWN!" Draco Malfoy roared to his girlfriend. This was a regular occurance nowadys between the once 'sweet' couple. He had become quite handy with bad language and insults. Insults that used to cut Hermione to her core, but not anymore.

He was running to try and keep up with her, obviously drunk. His breathing was heavy and unnatural and his face was going as red as the Weasley's hair. He reached out just far enough to grab her arm.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, eh?" he spat.

"Me? Your the one who was making a scene back there!" she retaliated, slightly raising her voice.

"I was making a scene? You were the one who was all over that Johnson kid".

"All over him? I was asking him about the charms homework you idiot, he's in our class!," she argued back.

"Likely story," he slurred, slightly stumbling and nearly falling in a pile of fresh reindeer dung.

"Draco, your drunk. Why were you even drinking anyway? We're only 16!" Hermione questioned.

"Why do you even care? All you care about is yourself," he spat again. His eyes were glaring at her, looking evil.

"Oh really? Who's been here for you the longest huh? Who was here for you when you fell down the stairs and broke your ankle because you were so pissed? Certainly not that whore Pansy. No. Me. Stupid me. Stupid, 'slutty' me. Well you know what Draco, not anymore. I'm done. We're done."

As she turned to leave, Draco spoke up,

"You can't leave me. You're nothing without me," he sniggered.

She turned and took a few steps towards him. Inches from his face, he could feel her breath on his face. She whispered,

_"After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you, but in the end, I want to thank you, 'cause you made me that much stronger," _

She gave him a light peck on his flushed cheek, leaving a slight lipstick mark, smirked and walked away into the snowy distance towards Hogwarts. He stood there starstrucked, amazingly confused about what had just happened. He stared after his now ex girlfriend and she could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't care less. She felt free and no longer felt like a prisoner. It was safe to say that Hermione Granger felt amazing.

_When I, thought I knew you  
>Thinking, that you were true<br>I guess I, I couldn't trust  
>'Cause your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were, there by my side<br>Always, down for the ride  
>But your, joy ride just came down in flames<br>'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_

He wasn't going to just take this. After a few minutes of composing himself, he started to run after Hermione. Still drunk, this proved difficult. His feet were heavy, as was his breathing and his vision was slightly blurred. He soon caught up with her despite this and locked a hand around her arm once again. Hermione swung round and gave him a strong punch on his jaw, enough to knock him back a few steps.

"What was that for you stupid bitch!" he shouted, rubbing his jaw.

_"After all of the stealing and cheating, you probably think that I hold resentment for you, but uh uh, oh no, you're wrong, 'cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through. So I wanna say thankyou", _she whispered icily. People were starting to gather around them now, whispering and questioning with puzzled looks on their faces. His face to her was priceless. Everything she had ever hoped to see. With that she walked away once more with a smug winner's smirk etched on her porcelain face.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter <em>

It had been a week since Draco and Hermione's fight and it sure was the talk of the school. That was mainly Draco's fault however, he sure loved the attention. The 'slutty and brainless' girls of Hogwarts (as Hermione called them) were throwing themselves all over him, comforting him through his 'traumatic loss'. Hermione watched him walking around class to class with about 4 or 5 of them latched onto his arm at a time. He really was playing the victim in this.

_Never, saw it coming  
>All of, your backstabbing<br>Just so, you could cash in  
>On a good thing before I realized your game<br>I heard, you're going around  
>Playing, the victim now<br>But don't, even begin  
>Feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave_

Whilst walking to charms Hermione felt a strong hand grab her on her arm once again and dragged her into a dull corner. She instantly knew who it was. This really was starting to become tedious.

"Mione," Draco coothed in a soft, fake voice.

"What do you want Draco?" she stated.

"You,"

"Euch, you know what, I could _spit_ on you right now but to be honest, you don't even deserve that,"

"Aw, Mione, we both know what you really want to do," he trailed off into a whisper. Starting to lean in for a kiss, Hermione slapped him.

"What the fu-"

_"After all of the fights and the lies, yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore, uh, no more, oh no, it's over, 'cause if it wasn't for all of your torture, I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down, so I wanna say thankyou," _she whispered once again. She shook herself out of his grip and continued on her way to class.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>Makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>It makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter <em>

Halfway down the corridor she turned on her heel and faced him for the last time. The corridor was packed but she didn't care. At the top of her lungs she shouted to him,

**"SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER!"**

* * *

><p><strong>thankyou for reading!<strong>

**~ brokenteapots ~ **


End file.
